Gin Ichimaru
Gin Ichimaru is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He used to be the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 before his betrayal in favor of Aizen's faction. Background While living in Rukongai as a child, Gin found Rangiku Matsumoto, a child herself, collapsed on the ground, whom he became fast friends with. Eventually, Gin and Rangiku joined the Shin'ō Academy together. Since then, Rangiku has been one of the few people Gin seems to truly care for. Approximately 110 years ago, Gin graduated from the Academy after just one year and was given a seated position in the 5th Division. One night, Aizen found Gin after the latter had killed the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. Aizen praised Gin's efforts and asked his opinion of the 3rd Seat, to which Gin replied that the 3rd Seat was worthless. Aizen immediately gave Gin the now vacant 3rd seat of the 5th Division and covered-up the fact that Gin had killed the 3rd Seat. 9 years later, Gin is shown to be involved in Aizen's plot and assisting him in the Hollowfication of high ranking Shinigami. He is present at the Hollowfication of the investigation team sent by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Sometime later, Gin served as the lieutenant of the 5th Division under Captain Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen and Gin saved the surviving young recruits of the Shinigami Academy – Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai, who were out on a field exercise, from a group of huge Hollows. Kira would later become the lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Gin. Gin eventually became the captain of the 3rd Division around the same time that Byakuya Kuchiki became captain of the 6th Division (less than 49 years ago). Gin, however, even as a captain of his own division, was still a loyal subordinate to Aizen. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (Has fought on even grounds with Toshiro Hitsugaya, who can produce large storms even with his Shikai.) | Large Island Level (Has been able to harm Ichigo and Aizen with his Bankai, both of whom are above Ulquiorra Cifer.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Gotei 13 captains, such as Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before. Claims that his Bankai can move 500 times faster than sound, although the veracity of his claim is questionable.) Durability: Large City Level (Can take hits from Hitsugaya's Shikai.) | Large Island Level (Can take hits from Aizen and Ichigo.) Hax: Invisibility (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Poison Manipulation (Through his Bankai), Hypnosis (Through Hakufuku). Intelligence: Genius (An extremely cunning tactician that has been able to outsmart even Sosuke Aizen. As a child, graduated from the Shinigami Academy in just one year. Became the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13.) Stamina: Above Average (Can keep on fighting after sustaining grave wounds.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Gin appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Shunpo:' Gin is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Kido:' A form of combat that makes use of various spells. Gin has shown knowledge in two different Kido techniques, but it's likely that he knows more. **'Sentan Hakuja:' Gin summons a white piece of cloth that surrounds himself or the enemy and teleports them away with a flash of light. **'Hakufuku:' A form of hypnosis that causes the target's senses to become distorted and disoriented, later resulting in them passing out completely. Equipment *'Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak:' A special cloak that completely hides Gin's spiritual pressure, making him practically undetectable. *'Zanpakuto:' A wakizashi short sword with the ability to cut through spiritual bodies and purge Hollows. It can be released into its Shikai and Bankai forms. **'Shinso:' Gin's Zanpakuto's Shikai form. Its shape does not change, but Gin can command it to extend its length at will. It can extend up to 100 times its original length at great speed. **'Kamishini no Yari:' Gin's Zanpakuto's Bankai form. Once again, its shape stays the same, but it gains a great boost in power and extra abilities. ***'Enhanced Extension Abilities:' Kamishini no Yari is able to extend itself up to 13 kilometers, and it can do so at 500 times the speed of sound. ***'Korose, Kamishini no Yari:' The true ability of Gin's Bankai. When the blade expands and contracts, it can turn into dust for a brief moment. If he cuts the enemy with the blade when it's in this state, it will inject them with an incredibly potent poison that destroys the target's cells from inside out. Key Base and Shikai | Bankai Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually slices through massive buildings. *Easily defeated Jidanbo. *Easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing their general direction. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Withstood a direct hit from Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tensho, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Needs to actually cut the enemy with Kamishini no Yari in order to inject them with its poison. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai